Song
by She Who Dreams of Tomorrow
Summary: On December 3rd, after Pitch has been defeated, Jack has been bouncing around again, and one night, Sandy asks him to keep him company. When Jack meets Rachel, sparks may fly. But there's something about Rachel that both endears him, and drives him crazy. But is Rachel all that meets the eye? Sorry for any OOC! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my first JackxOC fanfic, so bear with me. I'm making Jack Frost 14 because that's how old he looks to me. I haven't seen the movie yet, so sorry if I get somethings wrong. I'll inform you when I do see it. Possibly Friday. Rachel is meant to represent me, you'll see more of her later. You'll get a hint at the title here as well. Oh, and anyone who's read Together, A Harry Potter fanfic I'm writing, I will NOT be writing in a solid block.**

Jack watched as Sandy approached a young girl, about 12, a few years younger than himself. The girl had brown hair, fair skin, and rosy pink cheeks and lips. Jack found himself wanting to see her eyes. he had been dragged along by Sandy, who apparently had wanted some company. He reclined against the girl's wall, watching as Sandy sent the dust the girl's way. Right before the sand reached her, the girl awoke, and sat straight up. Startled, Sandy let the sand drop. The girl gazed at the two of them.

"Who are you?" she asked, a hint of alarm in her voice.

For some reason, Jack felt the need to comfort the girl. He went to the side of the girl's bed, and said,

"It's fine. I'm Jack Frost."

Sandy looked at Jack like he was a complete and utter numskull.

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose..._" The girl sang softly. Jack was enchanted. She had a beautiful voice, soft and delicate, just like her.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Rachel." she answered.

Lamb. It was perfect for her.

"Rachel. I'll remember that." he said, then gestured at Sandy. The man sent sand her way yet again, and this time it hit her, and she fell into her pillow.

Jack sighed.

"She won't remember this in the morning, will she?

Sandy shook his head.


	2. Shoes and Sarcasm

Rachel's P.O.V.

As Rachel's alarm went off at 6:45 a.m. she actually woke up for once. She had a small problem about not waking up for school. She had a crusty layer around her eyes that she rubbed off. She had had a peculiar dream the night before, about a boy who could only be a little older than herself named Jack and another man with him. She glanced outside and saw that there was a very thick blanket of snow covering the ground outside. Monica, the girl who was watching Rachel and her siblings while her parents were in Europe, entered the room saying,

"Rachel? You can go back to sleep. It's a snow day today."

Rachel smiled, but she didn't try to go back to sleep. She got up and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse. She went upstairs and started to pull on her snow boots.

"Hey Monica? I'm going to go outside and take some pictures," She called through the house.

Rachel grabbed her chocolate brown knee-length coat and and a pumpkin muffin, then headed outside.

Rachel pulled her camera out of her pocket and began to take pictures. She was looking one over, trying to decide whether or not to re-take it when she noticed something, a little odd. There was a boy in it, and she could have sworn it was the boy from her dream. The one named Jack. She looked up and found that what was in the photo rang true. There he was, cool and collected, leaning up against a tree. She walked towards him and noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Where on Earth are your shoes?" Rachel asked as she neared him. The boy started and turned to look at her incredulously.

"You can see me?"

"No. I'm just talking to thin air. I mean, come on Air, haven't I told you enough times to wear your shoes?" She said, stressing the sarcasm. Jack laughed and asked,

"Who are you?"

"Well, you did tell me you'd remember."

"Wait, you're Rachel?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner! And apparently you're Jack Frost."

"Well it's true."

Rachel laughed and said,

"And I'm supposed to believe that, why?"

"Because it's true...?" Jack said, with this "duh" look on his face.

"If you control snow and ice, then why can meteorologists predict the weather?"

"And what is your opinion of these 'meteorologists'?"

Well... They're mainly wrong. But that has nothing-"

"It means that I humor them sometimes."

"If you're Jack Frost, then prove it." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"As you wish!" Jack exclaimed, then he reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist.

"Come on, there's a pond behind your house."

As they reached the pond, Rachel glanced back towards her house. Luckily, Monica hadn't noticed that Rachel wasn't exactly in range of sight anymore. Jack let go of Rachel's wrist and turned to her,

"Now watch."

Jack stepped on to the shore of the pond. He took his staff and touched it to the surface of the pond, creating ripples that traveled across the pond. But then the ice caught up to the ripples, in casing them under the ice. Rachel gasped. Jack Frost, because Rachel knew very well now that that was who he was, gave a mock bow.

"Thank you, Thank you very much."

Rachel snapped out of her awed state and commented dryly,

"Well I guess I won't have to buy you a pair of shoes now."


	3. Sleigh Rides

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took longer! And yes! I have changed from rmbananas3 to She Who Dreams of Tomorrow. Kind of long winded, but a big improvement! Here you go! Oh and I will not update after this until I get at least 5 more reviews! The reason for this is that I want feedback!**

Meet me outside your front door tonight at midnight. Those were the last words that he had said to her before disappearing into the sky. It was 11:45 now. Rachel stepped out into the frigid night air. She sat down on the steps to her front door. She had no idea what Jack was planning, but she hoped it wasn't something _too_ insane. As the clock struck twelve, Rachel noticed a small red blip in the sky. She ignored it till it landed on her driveway. She had completely forgotten the fact that it was St. Nick's day tomorrow, and he was supposedly coming tonight. She watched in silence as a man who looked somewhat like the regular descriptions of Santa Claus unloaded four bags of goodies. It was then that Rachel noticed that Jack was sitting in the sleigh nonchalantly watching this man. He caught her eye and winked. Just then, the man finally noticed her existence. He stared at her for a moment. Then she waved. This did not help matters. He started, then turned to Jack, saying,

"Do you know her?"

Jack nodded, and this seemed to infuriate St. Nick, for whatever reason. They began to argue. Jack hopped out of the sleigh. Rachel noticed that they got off topic fairly quickly. Old grudges were brought up, mostly by Santa. It was then that Rachel noticed that there was a Rachel sized space under the benches in the sleigh. A slow smile crept across her face.

* * *

The sleigh ride had been ten times cooler than the roller coasters at 6 Flags. The turbulence was probably worse because Rachel had been under a bench the whole time though. Luckily Rachel had a strong stomach. As Santa Claus and Jack got out of the sleigh, Rachel got up and followed them. Once they were well inside what Rachel assumed was Santa's workshop, she tapped Jack on the back. He turned and she could see that he was _very_ surprised to see her. Then he burst into laughter. Santa jumped, then turned to around. His face showed pure shock at Rachel's appearance.

"Well," she said, glaring at Jack, "My name's Rachel."

She stuck out her hand to the enormous man in front of her.

"North." he said, slowly taking her hand as though it could set off a bomb.

"So what is all this?" Rachel said, gesturing around at the room. "What's with the big globe, and the yetis?"

* * *

Jack watched as Rachel skipped around the room, looking at everything.

"What the heck are we going to do with her?" Jack asked North, softly so that Rachel wouldn't hear.

"How would I know?" North replied, his eyes also following the girl's progress through the workshop. It was then that Jack noticed something. Following Rachel whilst she was frolicking around the area, was a moonbeam. Jack guessed that Manny was either was either okay with this, or glad that she was here.

"You think this qualifies as an emergency?" Jack asked.

"Probably."

* * *

Rachel stumbled into a room filled with books. She grinned and grabbed one. She sat on the floor and spaced out.

* * *

Tooth zoomed into the room where all the other guardians were gathered.

"Sorry I'm late!" she chirped, "Very busy night!"

Jack smirked as North assured her that she wasn't late at all. Finally he wasn't the last to arrive.

"So why're we here?" Bunnymund interrupted, bored.

"Because of Rachel." Jack replied.

Sandy questioned this statement with a question mark.

"Oh, she's a girl that snuck into North's sleigh. Nothing much." Everyone turned to North, who kept his gaze sheepishly on the ground.

"How could you not notice her?" Tooth asked, looking as exasperated as she possibly could.

"She hid under a bench!" North said, trying to defend himself.

"The problem at hand is what to do with her. She's in the library right now." Jack said, trying to calm people down, an unusual occurrence for him.

"Did you lock her in there?!" Tooth exclaimed, looking outraged.

"No! She's reading."

The room went silent.

"A twelve year old girl is reading? Of her own accord?"

"Yes?"

And then silence struck again as a ribbon of moonlight worked it's way down to the center of the room.


	4. Slaps and Secrets

**You guys are so convincing. I don't even talk to you, and you convince me to upload a new chapter without the requirements being filled! ARGH. Well, consider this a holiday present. But, the chapter after this has the same requirements as the last one! And this time, I'm stick to them! And this is my favorite chapter so far. You'll probably know why. Jack's a little OOC in this, but I had to get this in here somehow.**

**(I always forget these! Sorry!) Disclaimer: I don't own RotG!**

* * *

_Sometimes being the nicest looking character in the group gets annoying,_ thought Sandy. The Man in the Moon had told them to be careful with the girl, and to give her some sort of box. The box had been given to North with instructions to never open. Luckily, North was no Pandora. Sandy reached the library and found a small, gentle looking girl reading on the ground, even though there were perfectly good armchairs. She looked up, and he beckoned to her.

* * *

Rachel glanced around the room the short man had led her to. It might've been cozy, if not for the yetis. After the tooth fairy had proclaimed her teeth almost as good as Jack's, a fact that he seemed almost offended at, she was introduced to them. Jack, Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy. She decided Sandy was her favorite.

"You know, I didn't believe in any of you." she said, earning gasps. "I have no idea how I can see you."

"Well."

"We'll figure that out later! Anyways, we're supposed to give you that." Tooth said, pointing at a small box sitting on a table.

"Why are you all treading so carefully around her? She can't do much." Jack said, and Rachel's content face turned to a mask of cool loathing. Five seconds later there was a red hand mark on Jack's face, and a smug smirk on Rachel's. She picked up the box and stalked back to the library. Once the door had slammed shut behind her, Bunnymund burst in to laughter and Tooth was failing at holding back her giggles.

"Jack, you're going to need some iced for that burn!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Rachel knelt on the ground and opened the box. A dark tune began to play.

"It's almost like a memory from a dream."

She said to herself, and found herself enthralled.

* * *

Jack was now holding a block of ice to his face. It was going to bruise. Definitely the wrong thing to say, but who could've guessed that from the small, innocent looking girl.

"Why would you say something like that?" North ranted, "We were told to tread carefully around her!"

"Well, did you expect that?" was Jack's retort. North's shoulders slumped.

"No, no I didn't." the large man sat down, and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to figure out who she is. She's obviously not all she seems."

* * *

_Rachel walked through the teeming hoards of people. They all seemed to whisper her name. Of course, she couldn't take them all at once, they all had their time, and this was not it. She reached the shadows. She longed to be one of these girls, no worries, but she quenched the feeling. This was no time for her fantasies. She must not have any grounds for punishment today. Father would be so disappointed. This was her birthright. Her father approached her with his face gaunt and gray and his normally pristine black hair a mess._

_"Melantha, you will have to leave."_

_"Why?" she questions, She has worked so hard for this day._

_Father's jaw clenches. Something is terribly wrong._

* * *

Sandy bursts into the room where Jack and North were conversing. He was extremely agitated, and was gesturing wildly. Jack was the first to figure it out.

"Is Rachel okay?"

The small man shook his shook his head vigorously.

Jack ran.

He found Rachel lying on the floor, the bow beside her. Jack knelt by her side and as he reached to take her hand, he was flung back into the wall.

* * *

Rachel sat up. She kept her face void of emotion. Then she blinked. It was only Jack. She laughed,

"Oops! Sorry about that!" She waved her hand, and the black shackles that had bound him to the wall dissipated. He rose, his expression wary

"Rachel... What was that?" Jack asked. He was scared, she could tell. She supposed a random girl appearing with power over what looked like your arch nemesis' biggest weapon _was_ rather scary.

"I need to talk to North." she said.

There were some questions she needed answered.


	5. Confessions

**Sorry this one's short, but it's pretty important. The next one will be WAY longer!**

Rachel stood in front of the man who knew absolutely nothing about her. She had been on the nice list every year, nothing else on her.

"North, was there ever an immortal named Melantha?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

North sat up in his chair.

"How would you know about her? She disappeared 240 years ago."

Rachel blushed and stayed quiet.

"When Melantha was at large, she was the one who guided souls to their rightful place. There were rumors she was Pitch's daughter, but as she was never a problem to us, I never really noticed her."

It was then that Rachel collapsed into tears.

"I-it was me! I'm Melantha."

Everyone stared at her. This was quite a development. From her place on the floor, RAchel began to tell her story.


	6. Telling Stories

**This is a very important one! This is the whole back story.**

* * *

"First of all, I had no life before I became an immortal. All I know is that Pitch is my father, probably adopted, and that's why most people think fear and death go hand in hand."

By this time, Rachel had gotten up and was now sitting in an armchair. North had given her a mug of Hot chocolate. She continued,

" I was told from the beginning that my only cares should be for my duty. I had a cold, hard childhood." At this, the guardians looked ashamed. They hadn't known about the little girl, growing up without a childhood.

"I learned from an early age how to control my emotions. Anger was my most common one. At first it was anger at the whines of the souls. So many were selfish. When I met the first child's soul though, my anger was far worse. I was angry that that little girl hadn't gotten the chance to live. I always took great care with the the children. I didn't care what they looked like, how they acted, or their family's status. They all should've gotten the chance to live."

North interrupted here, saying, "So you could say you were unofficially being a guardian to the children."

Rachel smiled,

"Yes, you could say that. When I first saw one of you, it was Jack. I had thought I should collect his soul, but instead, I witnessed his rebirth. I was there, hiding in the shadows. I was jealous of the fun you had with your powers, while I had such a morbid job. It was then that I decided that I was going to stay out of your way. It wasn't long after that that I left."

"Left?" asked North, leaning in.

"Cursed. Pitch was cursed, but it was me that really had to deal with it. On New Year's Eve 240 years ago, I disappeared. I was cursed to live 20 lives of 12 years. Every 12 years I would die, then be reborn. I realize now that that was probably why I could control my nightmares. If I wanted them to stop, they would. Pitch will come for me on New Year's Eve, as this is the 20th life. I will finally put up a fight against him. I am no longer Melantha, the little girl he thought he knew everything about anymore. And it is not his sand that I control, but a tool of my own creation."

Rachel found a blank, white sheet of paper. She concentrated, and blackness engulfed it. A minute later, it was no longer blank, but a piece of sheet music. She handed it to North, who stared at it. Rachel laughed and said,

"You see? I don't control his sand, but my music. Now, is there anywhere I can sleep? I'm terribly tired. It must be two a.m. or later!"

This was a random number deduced by when she'd gotten there, and how long she'd been there.

"Oh! Of course!" North replied, and began to tell a yeti to prepare a room for Rachel. The others looked at her strangely contemplating all she had said. It wasn't her fault of course, but it was rather odd.

Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy left fairly quickly, and Jack slipped out a window. Rachel fell asleep in the armchair she had told her story in.


	7. Flight and Sight

**Sorry this one took so long! It's pretty long though, so you guys are lucky, and you got 3 chapters last time!**

Jack Frost was very confused. Rachel had been very cheerful, the complete opposite of the girl he had barely glimpsed 240 years ago. That girl had looked dark and morbid, but you could tell they were the same person. Either that, or they were twins, which was even more impossible than this was. Jack had told North that he would watch over Rachel. One of he yetis had carried her to the room they had prepared for her. Now Jack was sitting on a windowsill, watching as the golden sand made flurry of images above her head. Every once in a while, the sand would turn black of its own accord, Then Rachel would give a slight shake of her head, and the nightmares would turn back to dreams. At first Jack had freaked out and checked the whole room, but had decided that maybe it was a normal Rachel at least she could control it. Just then, Rachel's eyes opened. She blinked and sat straight up in bed.

"Jack!" She yelled, shooing him off the window like a pesky bird, "Don't make me hit you again!"

"No way! I had that mark for ages!"

Rachel laughed and shut the window. She left the room, probably to explore some more. Jack decided to follow her, just in case she got into trouble. He probably wouldn't help much with that though.

* * *

Rachel slipped out of the room. She knew Jack would follow her.

"Come on out Jack!" Rachel called behind her.

"Awww, how'd you know I was here?"

"Common sense."

They walked for a while, until they discovered a room that neither of them knew. Rachel pushed it open and her face brightened.

"It's a music room!" She said, pulling Jack in with her.

"I don't know anything about music." He replied, looking with interest around the room.

"Then come here!" Rachel said, and pulled him to the piano.

"Hmmmm..." And, being Rachel, she started to sing, "_Doe, a deer, a female deer. Rae, a drop of golden sun..."_

Jack looked at Rachel as though she should be in a psycho ward. She laughed.

"Can you repeat that for me Jack?"

He did so, and Rachel found, to her surprise, that he actually had a a pretty good voice. She taught him the whole song, and finally, she stopped, saying,

"You know, you actually have a good voice." He smiled cockily until she continued, "But I've heard better."

She stuck out her tongue at him like a first grader, and he nudged her off the bench.

"Hey!" She protested, as he slung her over his shoulder.

"Serves you right!" He said.

"Jack! Put-me-down!" By this time they were out of the music room and back in the main workshop. Rachel knew that if she wanted him to put her down, she would either have to wait, take him by surprise, or ask for help.

There were a lot of yetis looking at them strangely. Rachel put this to good use as she caught the eye of one named Phil. She mouthed, _help me._ The yeti complied, lifting Rachel off of jack and setting her lightly on the ground. Rachel sprinted away, laughing as Jack kept being blocked by yetis. Apparently he hadn't thought of flying quite yet. In Rachel's opinion, he really needed to brush up on his common sense. Of course, she could probably fly as well, but there was no way she had enough power for that yet. There was one thing she could probably do without passing out though. She concentrated, and soon she was holding a black cloak made from the music notes she controlled. From what she remembered, it worked basically as the invisibility cloak from Harry Potter. It had been one of her close guarded secrets. She slipped it over her shoulders, and got out of the way. It was then that she noticed that Jack had finally come to his senses and was flying around the roof of the workshop, searching for her. He looked ridiculous, and she laughed. He dove towards her voice, and she clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to restrain her giggles. He was completely bewildered, and to help him out, she took off her cloak.

He gaped at her.

"What the- where did you come from?!"

"Fairyland," she answered grinning smugly at the hilarious expression on his face.

"And now I'm sad that I didn't grab a camera while I was there!"

Jack glared momentarily at her, then suspicion took over his features.

"How on Earth did you do that?"

"I have my ways. And you're definitely not going to be the first to know!"

"Fine. But don't do it again. It creeped me out."

She laughed, glad that he had dropped the subject, even though she knew he would be bringing it up with the other guardians, if not pestering her about it later.

"So what are we going to do? No more hide and seek, I'm too skilled at that for you."

Jack rolled his eyes and shot Rachel a look, but otherwise accepted the jab. He perked up as he said,

"We could go visit Jamie."

Rachel frowned.

"And Jamie is...?"

"Don't worry, you'll like him," he said, grabbed her by the waist and flew out of the workshop through the skylight.

"JACK!" Rachel screamed, "Minor fear of heights just became major fear of heights!"

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad!" he said, tightening his grip around her waist ever so slightly. Rachel blushed at the closeness, but luckily, Jack didn't seem to notice.

"It's also really freaking cold up here! How do you stand this?"

"I'm a winter spirit. Perk of the job."

It took a while, but eventually they got to Burgess without Rachel getting frostbite. As they touched down in Jamie's yard, Rachel said,

"Never do that to me again!" but she was laughing.

"Hey, you're laughing, so it had o be fun."

"You sir, are a brat."

"Me? Oh no! My record has been tarnished!"

"Ugh!" Rachel threw up her hands and went and sat on the steps. It was then that she noticed a boy with brown hair and eyes, about 9 or 10 years old.

"Jack... Who are you talking to?" he said.

Something in Rachel's chest tightened, and Jack frowned as they both realized that no one could see her anymore. A thousand questions ran through her head. What would her parents think of her just disappearing? Would she be able to get anyone in her family to believe in her? But she pushed them away, and instead, she grabbed some now, packed it into a ball, and threw it at Jack. It hit him square in the face. As he spluttered, Jamie looked around, absolutely bewildered as to where the snowball had come from. Then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Was that your friend, Jack?"

For an answer, he got a snowball in the face, courtesy of Rachel.

"Rachel!" Jack laughed, "You're not supposed to be throwing snowballs at people! Totally stole my job!"

"Rachel! So that's her name!" Jamie exclaimed, "Tell me about her Jack, then I'll be able to see her!"

**This wasn't where I was planning on ending the chapter, but it'll do. I just had to get this up for you guys! You've probably all forgotten about my story here! I'm trying to get a little more romance put in here, because right now, it's pretty boring. And by the way, this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! Anyways, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon! Please review!**


End file.
